


There's A New Sheriff In Town

by Xorfz



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Canon Compliant, Duke being a bitch, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kurt and Ram are alive, McNamara trying to be supportive to both of her friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please excuse my bad writing, Post-Heather Chandler Death, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Veronica and Duke fight a whole lot, based off the movie, but the story isn't entirely centered around her, duke is the cause of all our problems, the plot revolves around duke, this isnt even a romance story, when im done writing this ill clean up the tags, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xorfz/pseuds/Xorfz
Summary: Diving a little deeper into Heather Duke's reign of terror upon the school.
Relationships: Heather Duke & Heather McNamara, Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Heather Duke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Heather, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a bit of a hurry and didn't bother to edit it very much or go over it at all really, so if there's mistakes please tell me.

She was dead. Heather Chandler was dead. The three of them may never get over that. Well, one of them might.

The Monday morning after Heather’s funeral, Heather Duke strutted through the gates of Westerburg High School clad in red. The whole school was shocked, including the teachers. Heather McNamara was the first one to confront her about it.

“Heather? What’s the deal with the new outfit?”

“Westerburg needs a new leader,” Duke smirked devilishly. “So here I am.”

McNamara frowned in discontent. What happened to small, bulimic, pushover Heather Duke? Her brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail by a red scrunchie. A scrunchie that certainly wasn’t hers.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Duke’s voice was filled with an unwanted amount of malice. McNamara shook her head, staring down at her shoes. “Good.”

Later that day, the three of them were sitting at their normal lunch table, preparing the next poll. Veronica felt something tearing at her insides. Seeing Duke wear red made her grit her teeth but she stayed silent. No use bringing it up if she’s just going to get shot down.

Veronica pulled McNamara away for a moment, making sure they were out of earshot of Heather Duke. McNamara looked between a mixture of confused and scared. 

“What is Heather’s damage?” Veronica hissed. “Heather Chandler died a week ago and she’s already doing all of… this? Did she even care in the first place?”

Heather McNamara feared she knew the answer to that question. No, Duke didn’t care. Of course, she didn’t say that aloud, Duke probably had some spies on the lookout for her already.

Veronica turned her head and glanced back to the cafeteria. Everyone seemed so out of it. Nobody looked like themselves. Even Kurt and Ram were minding their own business. Hell, even Courtney was quieter than usual. 

The only difference was Heather Duke, who stuck out like a sore thumb. She was casually snarking at a nearby table of “losers” along with a group of some other kids. Veronica doubted they even cared about Duke, they just wanted popularity. And popularity was something Duke was desperate for.

“But Veronica… Heather didn’t just die. She committed suicide.” The way McNamara lowered her quivering voice made Veronica smile at her tenderness. Now was no time for smiling, though.

“That makes it worse.” 

Mac nodded, sighing deeply. “We should go back to Heather. She might murder us in our sleep or something.” The two of them shared a laugh but they both feared the inevitable. Heather Duke would bring this school to its demise.

“Took you two long enough,” Duke groaned. “Where have you been? Do I need to remind you once again who runs this place?”

“No, ma’am,” Veronica muttered sarcastically. Duke shot her a piercing glare which made Veronica cower slightly.

Duke started walking away, followed by McNamara and Veronica scurrying behind her after being promptly advised to “keep up, losers”. Veronica and Mac exchanged whispers as they walked down the halls, their destination unknown. They were well aware Duke knew they were talking, but they were sure she couldn’t hear.

As they stepped into the empty science classroom, a familiar face revealed itself on the other side of the door. He smiled, waving his hand slightly and leaning against a desk.

“I’m sure you know who this is, Veronica.” Duke’s emphasis on the last word sent a shiver down her spine.

“J.D., how could I forget?” Her voice was dripping with satire. There was certainly some evident bad blood between the two after Heather’s “suicide” but Veronica really wanted to rub it in.

“Nice to see you too, Ronnie,” J.D. mumbled.

J.D. walked towards them, taking a breath and preparing to speak. “We want to fund a school memorial service for Heather. And…” He pulled a folded paper out of one of his pockets. It was a bit crumpled but the text was still legible. It was a contract. “We need to get donations and signatures.”

Veronica scoffed in disbelief. “Who put this together? Ms. Fleming?”

“Actually,” Duke smirked. “It was me.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you see, Veronica?” Duke started maliciously. “This will get me points with the school. It will show that I care. Isn’t that great? Not only do I get to help my dear old friend Heather Chandler, but I get to profit off of it, too.”

Veronica’s blood boiled. This inconsiderate, narcissistic bitch. Her hands balled into tight fists, her knuckles whitening as her nails dug into her palms. Mac tried to reach out and stop her but Duke pulled her hand back, an amused smile playing across her lips.

“People love me, Veronica, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“People may love you, but I know you!”

“For fuck’s sake, Veronica, sign the damn paper!”

Heather McNamara and J.D. stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of them. Perhaps this would be a good time for the two of them to leave. It seems they had the same idea as they both swiftly stepped out of the room without anyone noticing.

J.D. went off somewhere while Heather stood by the door. The muffled screams hit a little too close to home. She peeked through the window on the door, watching as Veronica lost her shit.

Veronica reached out to smack Duke right across the face but Duke caught her hand, pulling it down. Veronica pursed her lips. “Heather, why can’t you just be a friend? Why are you such a mega-bitch?” she yelled. Veronica finally snapped.

Duke scoffed. “Because I can be.” Veronica’s face contorted into a look of fear and disgust. “Veronica, why are you pulling my dick?”

Veronica wanted to scream, she wanted to let all her emotions go. She just wanted to rip Heather Duke into a million little pieces and shove her into an incinerator. But she has self-control. Veronica took a deep breath, keeping a stoic expression throughout the routine. 

Duke laughed and Veronica was sure if that laugh was personified, the venom would be dripping onto her skin. “Pathetic,” she jeered. “I truly pity you, Veronica.”

Heather walked out of the room with a triumphant and victorious smile that stretched a mile wide. Mac followed closely behind, giving one last glance to Veronica who was bracing herself against a desk.

“What happened?”

“I’m going to do what Heather Chandler failed to,” Duke stated simply, pausing to adjust her hair. “I’m going to bring down Veronica Sawyer.”

McNamara laughed. But Duke didn’t. “You… You can’t be serious. Was it that bad? Listen, I’m sure you can find a way to resolve this.”

“Heather, I don’t have to listen to anybody anymore.” Duke stepped into the bathroom, grabbing her makeup bag from her purse. She started reapplying her lip gloss. “There’s a new sheriff in town, and no one’s stopping her.”


	2. Did You Have A Brain Tumor For Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Veronica really the only person who sees something wrong with this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another chapter I poorly edited, but I hope you enjoy. If the wording is a bit redundant, I'm sorry, I'm working on that, but this is all I have for now. Leave some tips on how to improve, please!

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Heather Dick has become a real bitch. I still haven’t spoken to J.D. since my fight with Heather, but I know he has something to do with this. Heather McNamara hasn’t been coping well either. I feel like utter shit. _

Heather Duke strolled into the school with the rest of her “posse” like she owned the place. Veronica knew to stay away but somehow she kept getting pulled in. McNamara was still heeding to Duke’s every word, following her around like a puppy. It was clear she was unhappy, though.

“Veronica,” Duke snapped. “Learn your goddamn place. Do you think you can just walk free? You joined the most popular clique in school, you don’t get to leave.” What a bitch.

She groaned internally as she fell back in line with the rest of The Plastics. Her shoulders slumped and her feet barely picked up off the floor. McNamara was the first to notice, striding over to her.

“You alright?” Mac gave her a warm smile, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Veronica plastered on her own smile, holding her head up. “I’m great.” She didn’t know if McNamara was just dense or if she knew not to meddle in other people’s business, but she nodded and walked away, giving one last concerned glance at Veronica before sidling up to Duke.

“If you wanna fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly,” Veronica mumbled. She let out a small chuckle. Never did she think she’d find herself missing Heather Chandler this much.

“Heather,” Duke hissed. “Where’s Veronica? Tell her to haul her ass into the bathroom pronto.”

“You’re not going to purge again, are you?” McNamara asked timidly.

Duke glared daggers, before disturbingly switching to a devilish laugh. “Please, my bulimic days are over.” McNamara stared at her in horror before Duke shot her an innocent glance. “What’s the problem, Heather? Go get Veronica.” The last part had a threatening emphasis.

McNamara scurried over to Veronica, who was standing near the back of the herd, minding her business. She elbowed Veronica in the back, lurching her forward. “Come on, Veronica.”

Veronica whipped around. “What is your damage, Heather?”

“Don’t blame me, blame Heather. She told me to ‘haul your ass into the bathroom pronto’. She really wants to talk to you, Veronica.”

Veronica’s voice grew into an annoyed tone. “Okay, okay, I’m going. Jesus Christ…” The last part was said under her breath, barely audible to Heather. Big surprise, Veronica was still the same pushover she always was. She needs to learn to just fucking deal with things herself.

The pair walked into the bathroom where Duke was already adjusting her makeup.

Veronica gave her a judgmental look, staring on in disgust. “We just got to school.”

“Veronica, did I ask?” Duke’s normal snarky remarks made her insides churn. “We’ll ditch first and second period anyway. Or do you have a problem with that, Girl Scout Cookie?” Her mocking tone shot through Veronica like arrows. Duke hummed in satisfaction at Veronica’s silence.

“Great,” Duke said simply. “Heather, let’s go.” McNamara followed her out of the bathroom, not bothering to look back at Veronica, who stood there, staring at them.

“Unbelievable.”

The two Heathers were already in Duke’s car by the time Veronica arrived. They were casually talking in the car. Casually talking as if nothing has changed between them. But Veronica knew Duke’s feelings towards McNamara had changed. She knew Duke saw herself as Mac’s superior. Duke didn’t need her friendship, she needed her popularity. She didn’t care. She never did. Was Veronica the only one that saw this?

“Damn Veronica, what took so long?” Duke didn’t even wait for Veronica to close the door before she was speeding out of the parking lot. “Don’t tell me you were talking to Jason Dean.”

Veronica chuckled. “My Bonnie and Clyde days are over, I don’t talk to that freak anymore.” 

“You were totally drooling over him just a few weeks ago,” McNamara chimed in.

“As I so vividly remember when you said, ‘Wow, Veronica, drool much?’,” Veronica said, leaning forward in her seat to rest her arms on the back of Duke’s. Veronica and McNamara laughed but Duke just groaned and shook her head.

“Come on, Heather,” Mac started. “Loosen up. We’re not at school, you can be yourself.”

"God Heather, did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?" Duke scoffed.

Veronica's blood boiled. That wasn't her line, she isn't supposed to say that. Heather Chandler must be glaring at her from hell for not stopping Duke's behavior. 

Apparently McNamara felt the same. Veronica looked over at her from her spot, her lips were pursed and her jaw was clenched. Of course, Mac wasn’t stupid enough to make a scene. Veronica was.

“Heather Chandler used to say that,” Veronica murmured.

Duke’s eyes flicked to the rearview mirror, her eyes locking on Veronica. The intensity of her glare sent a wave of fear through Veronica, but she persisted. No way was she going to let Heather Duke back her into another corner.

“Can’t you tell people are unhappy?” Veronica’s voice slowly rose with each word, her anger pushing its way into her voice. “Your leadership isn’t helping anyone. Soon enough the whole school will realize that.”

Duke’s face scrunched up in anger. She tore her eyes away from the rearview mirror, away from Veronica, and turned to face McNamara. A mischievous smirk threaded her lips.

“Heather,” Duke snapped. McNamara brought her head up from the surface above the dashboard, looking at Duke expectantly. Seeing this, Duke’s eyes set off another ray of anger, her smirk dropping from her face. “Have you been paying attention at all, Heather?”

Mac shook her head. It was a small and timid movement as if she was scared of answering. She mouthed out a “no”, attempting to speak, but nothing came out.

“God, you’re such a pillowcase,” Duke muttered before taking a sharp turn and swaying the whole car.

“You crazy bitch, are you trying to get us killed?” Veronica was really only half-joking.

“Well, Veronica, would you like to drive?”

Veronica huffed in defeat, too exasperated to come up with a comeback. Duke smirked, her heinous evil eyes landing on Veronica through the mirror. Veronica scowled back up at her. Duke winked wickedly, then returned her attention back to the road.

They went the rest of the ride in silence, no one daring to speak over Duke’s glaring daggers. When they got to the mall, Duke immediately stepped out, hurrying Mac and Veronica.

“I think I’m car sick,” Veronica joked. “Your driving makes me want to vomit.”

“Yeah, Heather, it’s pretty unsafe,” McNamara added.

Duke groaned at their antics, playfully punching Mac’s arm, who smiled warmly at her. Veronica watched in envy at their exchange. Why was Veronica the only one Duke tormented? What did she do wrong? There’s never going to be a solution if she can’t even talk to Heather without getting mocked.

“Veronica,” Duke whined. “Hurry up, you’re too slow.”

Veronica tore her eyes up from the pavement, turning her head to face the Heathers. “Speak of the devil…” Veronica mumbled. “Literally.”

“What was that?”

Veronica shook her head, planting an artificial smile on her face. “Nothing, nothing. I’m coming.”

“Good.”

When the trio got back to school, Ms. Fleming was the first person to greet them. Veronica’s eyes widened with fear while the other two Heathers smiled nonchalantly at the teacher.

“You missed the first three hours,” Ms. Fleming stated with concern. “Are you alright? Are you sick?”

“‘Do you want to kill yourselves?’” Duke’s muttered jeer earned a stifled laugh from McNamara, but Veronica remained silent. It wasn’t funny. Veronica kicked Duke’s ankle, prompting her to stop.

“Get to class,” Ms. Fleming demanded.

When they walked into the school, Duke tugged at Veronica’s arm, smiling apologetically at Mac, who ran off to find Ram. She dragged Veronica to a nearby deserted location; the outside of some storage closet that Veronica was sure the school never used. Duke shoved Veronica’s arm out of her grasp violently, earning a small yelp from Veronica.

“What is your damage, Heather?”

“No, Veronica, what is your damage?” Duke retorted. The fury in her words frightened Veronica. “Can’t take a little joke?”

It took her a moment to realize what she was talking about, but when she did her face showed all she needed to get her point across. “That wasn’t a ‘little joke’, Heather. Your best friend since forever is dead and what do you do? You rummage through her wardrobe and steal her life. You aren’t the same. You aren’t Heather Chandler. At least Heather Chandler had some dignity.”

Duke’s taken aback expression as she held her breath put Veronica into a state of panic. She immediately stumbled for an apology.

“Shit,” she cursed. “I’m… I’m sorry. Heather, I… I didn’t mean it. No, no, it’s, uh, I didn’t… I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Veronica,” Heather hissed. “You fucked up everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Heather McNamara and Veronica have a deep conversation, spilled secrets and feelings ensue.


	3. Is This Prom Or Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is greeted with an unexpected (yet unsurprising) visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block is a bitch

The long, grueling first week of Heather “Chandler” Duke was finally over. Veronica could finally breathe for the next few days. Or, so she thought.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Heather Dick won’t let me go. I’ve been hoping and waiting for the day that I can finally rest from the tyranny that is high school, but Heather doesn’t seem to agree. I haven’t replied to her texts or answered her calls, but I know soon enough she’s going to come knocking on my front door like the grim reaper awaiting my death to collect my soul. I know I screwed up with Heather Chandler and nothing happened, but I doubt I have J.D. on my side this time. Is this prom or hell? _

“Veronica,” her mother called. “Heather’s at the door.”

Veronica groaned, setting down her diary and picking herself up off the floor with a grunt. How was she gonna tell Heather Duke to fuck off without having to confront her natural, stuck-up bitchy-ness? She dreaded every step of the way, her heart pounding as her mind swam with thoughts and excuses.

When she reached the living room, Heather was sitting on her couch, admiring her home with a soft smile. No, not Heather “Dick”, it was Heather McNamara. Veronica was immediately at ease, all tension leaving her mind and body.

“Thank god, I thought you were Heather for a second.” The relief in her voice was evident and McNamara smiled up at her radiantly.

“Give her a break,” Mac said, following Veronica up the stairs and to her room. “Heather isn’t that bad. She’s a good person.”

“Well she’s nice to you, but try being ‘the girl who stole her reputation’. She hates me.”

McNamara frowned, jumping onto Veronica’s bed along with Veronica. They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what to talk about. Mac bit her lip then sighed.

“Heather doesn’t hate you,” McNamara smiled at her. “She cares. She cares a lot, Ronnie.”

Veronica shook her head and McNamara giggled. They stayed like that for a while, smiling and looking at each other with pure affection and adoration. Then, McNamara averted her gaze, looking down to the floor.

“What’s up?” Veronica hummed.

“Can I… Can I tell you something? Do you promise not to tell anyone?” Mac asked timidly.

“Of course,” Veronica chuckled. “It’s not like I have anyone to tell anyway.”

“Okay…” McNamara said slowly. She brought her knee up to her chest and propped her chin on it. Multiple times Mac opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. After a while, she just sighs, then groans, then falling back onto Veronica’s bed with a huff.

“Take your time,” Veronica says through giggles. 

McNamara smiled sheepishly and got back up. She took a deep breath and looked Veronica in the eye. Veronica gave her an encouraging nod and smile, prompting her to speak.

“I miss Heather,” she breathed.

Veronica cocked an eyebrow at her, slightly bewildered. “Yeah, we all do. Heather Chandler was the glue that held the school together.”

Mac looked at her solemnly, shaking her head. “Not that Heather…”

“Do you mean Duke?” Veronica’s voice lacked feeling, it was more of a disbelieving taunt. “She’s still here. Unfortunately.” The confidence in her voice echoed throughout the room. She felt so much freedom when Heather Duke wasn’t breathing down her neck, pressuring her to do what she was told. 

Mac frowned. “That’s not Heather… I miss my best friends. Both of them.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Veronica interjected jokingly. McNamara gave her a quick smile, trying to show she appreciated the humor, but it all came out artificial. Veronica shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and cringing. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. That was out of line.”

“It’s alright,” McNamara mouthed. No sound came out.

Veronica face-palmed then waved her free hand apologetically. McNamara smiled. It felt nice to be authentic; to be able to exercise her basic constitutional rights. 

“Can I tell you something?” Veronica asked. Heather nodded. “Even though J.D. did bad things… Even though he is a terrible person who deserves the worst… I can’t help but feel some way for him. I can’t help having feelings for J.D., I really can’t.” Veronica hung her head down in shame, her lip quivering.

McNamara reached out and stroked her arm, consoling her sympathetically. “I know how that feels,” she whispered.

Veronica’s head perked up in surprise. “Ram?”

“No.”

“Uh… Kurt?”

“For one, I never dated Kurt.”

Veronica sighed. “You can tell me or you can not, I won’t try to pry any information from you.”

Mac smiled. A small yet genuine smile. “Thanks,” she mumbled. “It seems like you’re the only person who does that these days.”

Veronica joined Heather in smiling, which grew both their smiles to be much more gleaming. They weren’t the closest, but they were friends, and they both really valued the friendship they had. When Veronica was talking with Mac, it was like she could say whatever she wanted. It made her feel free. The more she indulged in this feeling, the more she realized how rare it was. Heather Duke certainly didn’t give her this sort of feeling.

Maybe, just maybe, leaving Duke behind in her past wouldn’t be too bad. Sure, she would have to deal with the constant abuse of the entire student body, but it shouldn’t be too bad. She did it in middle school, and she was a much bigger loser back then. Being “adopted” by the Heathers had seemed like the best thing that ever happened to her but she soon grew to realize, it wasn’t.

“Hey, Heather?” Mac hummed in response. “Have you ever thought about it… Leaving, I mean?”

“Leaving? Like, leaving Heather?” Veronica nodded. “No. I don’t know what I would do without it. Besides, Heather is my best friend.”

Their eyes met, taking in each other fully. Veronica’s face was half obscured by the blinding light filtering through her blinds. McNamara was facing away from the windows, the sunlight hitting her back. They both wished they could stay like this forever.

“She’s just such a bitch,” Veronica added frustratedly.

McNamara smiled. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. “Yeah, sometimes. But she has good intentions.”

Veronica bit her lip. When Mac gave her a questioning glance, she stopped and smiled. Duke didn’t have good intentions. She was sinister through and through. Yeah, so Mac was naive, but that’s not her fault. Veronica always knew the Heathers were manipulative but she never expected them to turn against each other.

“She’s bad news, Heather.” At first, McNamara thought she was joking, but soon realized she wasn’t. Veronica’s voice was filled with concern. It was a lot more genuine than Duke’s.

“Yeah?” It was a ghostly breath. She was picking at her fingernails, avoiding Veronica’s gaze.

When the two met eyes, McNamara’s were glassy and scarily lifeless. She felt nothing. Veronica reached out a tender hand, settling it on Heather’s.

“I’m worried about you,” Veronica said. “I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re my friend. One of my best friends.”

Mac stayed silent, her lips pursed. Veronica opened her mouth to say more but the look McNamara was giving her made her retreat back. She didn’t know if it was frustration, or anger, or anything else, really, that was in her eyes, but it shined through Veronica sharply. Like she was getting impaled with each passing second.

Slowly, uncertainly, Veronica closed her eyes, sighing deeply. The somber ambiance of her bedroom was engulfing her. One hell of a mind trick. McNamara was puzzled, her eyes were searching Veronica for some sort of answer.

“Veronica…”

“Yes?”

“I can’t.”

Veronica opened her eyes. McNamara was leaping off of her bed, collecting her belongings. She didn’t have to ask what that was about. She knew. The vague idea, at least. Mac gave one last softhearted glance, then left without saying a word. Veronica understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad editing strikes again and by bad i mean no editing

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to make this a series but I feel like there was a lot I could explore with this plotline.
> 
> Please leave some feedback and tell me how I can improve!


End file.
